Rosenrot
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Despues de la Boda Roja, los Lannister premian a los Bolton entregandoles el norte. En un acto de buena fe, Margeary le enseña a Sansa como "sobrevivir al monstruo" pero... ¿Sera la Stark capaz de desarrollar las garras y los colmillos del propio lobo huargo para el bien del honor familiar y la seguridad de sus hijos?- HIATUS. Hasta nuevo aviso, lameno las molestias :(


**Holiis, unos tips para poder entender mejor la historia.**

 ***Empieza dias despues de la Boda Roja, cuando la noticia llega a Desembarco del Rey**

 ***Stannis Baratheon todavia no hizo su aparecion en el Muro (se lo toma totalmente derrotado). Por lo tanto, la unica precausion de los norteños es eliminar a los Hijos de Hierro de sus territorios, y acumular comida para sobrevivir al invierno**

 ***Balon Greyjoy ha muerto**

 ***Sansa no se caso con Tyrion**

 ***Los Tyrell planean casar a Sansa con William, el primer hijo de Mance, como Comodin hacia Invernalia.**

 ***Arya anda correteando por ahi con el Perro. Al igual que Brianne y Jaime**

* * *

La cinta métrica había rodeado su pecho, cintura y cadera. La modista es una señora, un poco mayor, que su madre pero tenia mucha agilidad en los dedos arrugados. Dos doncellas sostenían pedazos de tela descocidos y lo rodeaban sobre los flacos brazos de Sansa, esperando las opiniones de una Reina Regente (que ya había bebido poco mas de media botella). Ese día se veía espectacularmente hermosa, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mejillas coloradas y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos verdes. Sansa sabia bien que acababan de recibir una buena noticia, incluso el Rey Joffrey estaba dando saltos por todo el castillo con su nueva ballesta mientras tarareaba "Las lluvias de Castemere"

Lo mas desconcertantes eran los colores por las cuales adornarían sus nuevos vestidos. Muchos le parecían vagamente familiar, en pocos pudo identificar de la Casa Stark pero ninguno llevaba los tonos de los Lannister (lo cual era usual), tampoco de los Tyrell o de alguna casa que se hospede en Desembarco del Rey. Incluso se atrevió a pensar en los Clegane (amarillo y negro) pero El Perro se había ido durante la batalla de Aguasnegras, después de robarle un beso y una canción. Ignoraba la verdadera razón, por la cual Cersei haya ordenado a la costurera un armario entero, solo para ella.

-Que desperdicio...- susurraba entre tragos, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No puedo expresar con palabras mi mas sincera gratitud, su Majestad...- Sansa estaba ansiosa que la Reina diera alguna pista de todo ese misterio.

Cersei alzo la mano para que se callara mientras extendía la copa hacia la doncella con la botella, casi vacía.

-No digas nada, niña. Ya es hora que utilices vestidos como una verdadera mujer...- sonó grosera, como naturalmente se diriguia hacia ella, pero a nadie pareció molestarle- También quiero ropa interior, medias, mantos, capas... todo lo que tu cabeza pueda ocurrir- ordeno al aire, pero la anciana entendió que era para ella. Por lo que volvió a repasar las medidas.

Muy en el fondo, Sansa se agradecía de este nuevo cambio. El año pasado había crecido poco menos de diez centímetros y la gran mayoría de sus vestidos habían quedado destruidos por el humo, cuando trato de quemar un pedazo de colchón el día de su florecimiento. Se pregunto si Ser Williams, le gustaría mas, ahora que resaltaría su figura estilizada. Margaery le había asegurado que ella es el tipo perfecto para su hermano, pero en el corazón de la Stark todavía albergaba dudas.

* * *

Le habían prohibido salir de su habitación desde la misteriosa petición. Una criada le llevaba la comida pero solo regresaba minutos después, cuando ella había terminado; no respondía a las preguntas y solamente saludaba a los guardias en su puerta. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, Margeary la visitaba cuando la luna daba su máximo resplandor (en el cambio de guardia) para enseñarle "las verdaderas virtudes de una mujer". Virtudes que no sabia que existía y que la septa Mordame ni se molesto en explicarle.

Al principio, Sansa no paraba de ruborizarse antes las insinuaciones indirectas de "su hermana". Al comienzo, la castaña le declaro que solamente quería quedarse segura que su hermano mayor estaría bien atendido (su rostro se tiño del mismo color que su cabello) pero con el paso de las noches, Sansa entendió que había otra razón, seguramente relacionado con la produccion de su nuevo guardaropas.

Una noche, reunió valor suficiente para preguntarle.

-Lamentablemente la Reina Cercei arreglo un matrimonio sin que tengas la posibilidad de visitar Altojardin...- el corazón de Sansa se detuvo, había pasado días susurrando el nombre de "Williams" y fantaseado con niños jugando en jardines de hermosa vegetación y con perros tan leales como los lobos huargos.

 _¿Con quien pretendía casarla?_

* * *

La mañana que estuvo listo los nuevos vestidos, las criadas de Sansa guardaron sus pocas pertenencias y unos caballeros Lannisters lo llevaron hacia el carruaje. Cuando la noche anterior, Margaery le pregunto si quería llevarse algo consigo sin que la Reina Regente se entere, Sansa le mostró la capa blanca manchada de sangre que Sandor Clegane había abandonado. Por suerte, su amiga no pregunto la razón, solamente le enseño a camuflarla entre los pliegues de su vestido.

Cersei la esperaba abajo, junto con Joffrey y un melancolico Tyrion.

 _"Pobre niña"_ no pudo evitar pensar. Todavía recordaba la reunión privada que tuvo con su padre y hermana (tio Kevann sin valer mucho, presente) cuando Tywin señalo la recompensa de los Bolton por su participación en la Boda Roja.

 _-¿No crees que es demasiada recompensa?- Cersei no espero oportunidad para labrar como leona rabiosa_

 _-Al devolver Sansa Stark al norte, dejara una imagen menos agresiva de nosotros en las demás casas- contra ataco su padre, mientras sus gélidos ojos caían fuertemente sobre su hija por haberle levantado la voz._

 _-Lo estaríamos ofendiendo. Lo unico que tiene es un bastado...- Cersei no supo si llegaría a soportarlo, por su parte Tyrion estaría mas que contento de la escena, si no fuera porque sentía lastima por la jovencita._

 _-Un bastardo al que recientemente Joffrey legalizo...- su única hija frunció el ceño, se había olvidado de ese golpe bajo- Los hermanos de Balon Greyjoy piensa apoderarse del Norte, que lo haga. Como los derechos de Invernalia recaen sobre Lady Sansa, sera responsabilidad de los Bolton proteger el norte mientras tratan de sobrevivir en el otoño e inviernos (si es que los kraken no los asesinan antes). Sea cual sea que gane, apenas resistirán antes de la llegada de la primavera. Eso los dejaran mal parados antes las demás familias y ¿Quien aparecerá para salvarlos?_

 _-¿Porque tendremos que salvarlos? Que mueran todo y volvamos a habitarlo con aliados nuestros..._

 _-Mi querida hermana... ¿No aprendiste nada, en tu visita al norte?- Tyrion había entendido bien las intenciones de su padre- los norteños tienen excelente memoria y son bastantes resentidos. Si los ayudamos a abastecerse mientras el usurpador y el traidor se matan entre ellos, no duraran en aliarse con nosotros._

 _-En menos de un año, Sansa quedara viuda (y con suerte, sin parir ningún lobo) y al tener el apoyo de los vasallos de Stark, no tendrán problema que se case con Tyrion._

 _Fue tan repentino, que el enano Lannister escupió el vino hacia su hermana para no atragantarse._

 _-Que decepcionante- replico Lord Tywin- creí que el compromiso te haría feliz._

 _-¡Es una niña!_

 _-Para cuando te cases con ella, ya sera una mujer con experiencia_

 _-¿Y si queda embarazada? ¿O logra dar a luz a un niño?_

 _-No tienes idea la interminable lista de accidentes y enfermedades simples que pueden ser mortales para un ser nacido._

 _Su voz había sido tan filosa e indiferente, que Tyrion apenas pudo retener el escalofrió sobre su columna vertebral. Seguramente, su padre origino dicha lista para acabar con el cuando era un simple infante._

 _-Volviendo a la época actual...- el enano trato de sonar razonable. No quería imaginarse compartiendo el lecho con la niña Stark, después de todo ¿Que le diría a Shae?- ¿No crees que estaríamos ofendiendo a los Tyrell por llevársela lejos?_

 _-Mance Tyrell no mencionara del tema con la Joven Stark hasta después de la boda de Jofrey. Si Sansa contrae el matrimonio antes ¿Que excusas tendría para ofenderse?_

 _-Así es- menciono Ser Kevan, aportando algo a la resiente reunión- y si persiste algún atisbo de resentimiento, lo olvidara cuando ofrezcamos a Cersei por William_

 _Esta vez, fue la fina Reina quien escupió violentamente el vino_

La reunión siguió con las repetidas negaciones por parte de Cersei sobre plantar un nuevo matrimonio resaltando cada vez mas, la impetuosa leona que "esconde" en su interior. Poco antes de acabar con la paciencia de su padre, este la amenazo con casarla con Ramsay Bolton si no cerraba la boca.

 _"Sansa Stark"_ cavilo, de palabras gentiles y fragancias tan dulces como las sedas; adoraba las canciones, la galenteria, y a los caballeros altos y gráciles de rostros hermosos. La loba mas pequeña, confiada y bonita de la manada... ahora la entregaba a un monstruo capaz de matarla de la forma mas lenta posible. Según su padre, no estará mucho tiempo con el, pero Tyrion no era estúpido, sabia que para Sansa seria interminable y lo peor es que el, se quedara con los desperdicios.

 _"¿Me querrá mas o menos después de matar al retoño del que la violo?"_ El enano Lannister estaba al tanto de los rumores sobre el Bastardo de Fuerte Terror y lo que había pasado a su primera esposa.

Al igual que el, Margaery Tyrell no pudo evitar temer por la vida de Sansa, a pesar que un principio solamente quiso manipularla por sus derechos sobre Invernalia. Pero ahora que la había perdido, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella. Había recorrido a su abuela, para saber si podía hacer algo en sus posibilidades.

Lamentablemente su abuela, no le dio la respuesta que esperaba

-No te angusties, amor- la Reina de las Espinas, le sujeto el brazo consolándola- le enseñaste todo lo que supiste, ahora recae en ella emplearlo de correcta. Si todavía tienes dudas, puedes enviarle una carta... Si es que confías que la chica tengas dos dedos de frente...

-Le enseñe como 'ocultarse' en las cartas- le interrumpió Margeary lo menos brusco posible, bien sabia que no le convenía tener a su abuela como enemiga- No fue muy difícil. Según ella, "La cortesía es el escudo de una dama"

-Un escudo escasamente fuerte, inservible durante las noches que compartes Con su señor esposo.

-Al menos ya sabe, como no hacerlo enojar- la pequeña Stark había aprendido esa lección por las malas, gracias a Joffrey.

Un hiriente silencio domino el ambiente. Abuela y nieta estaban merendando en los bellos jardines de la Fortaleza Roja, sector 'regalado temporalmente' a los Tyrell hasta la Boda del Rey. Es el único lugar donde pueden hablar con tranquilidad. Hacia horas ambas presenciaron la marcha de Lady Sansa hacia su hogar.

Que cruel broma de los Dioses.

* * *

Tardo una semana y media llegar a Fuerte Terror.

Para el viaje, la habían dado una hermosa yegua plateada y una capa del mismo color, sostenida por un broche con la forma de un lobo. Mucho antes, cuando todavía reinaba su inocencia, Sansa había odiado andar a caballo por el fuerte olor sucio que los rodeaba. Pero durante el largo viaje, no pudo evitar encariñarse con el animal, de vaga manera, le recordaba a Dama (tal vez, por el color de su pelaje). Siempre que podía le obsequiaba manzanas luego de las comidas, hasta que un caballero de los Lannisters le reprocho su "acto infantil"

A unos pocos metros, del asentamiento de los Bolton, se encontraba una pequeña tropa que izaba los estandartes de un hombre degollado sobre un campo negro.

De alguna extraña manera, su caballo pareció percibir su miedo, por lo tanto comenzó a rechinar y se levanto de sus patas traseras. Como la doncella, era todavía primeriza no supo controlar la situación y enseguida perdió el equilibrio, rompiendo su orgullo cuando su rostro se estrello violentamente contra el suelo. Sintió una fuerte vibración proveniente de la tierra y un dolor punzante bajo su ojo derecho, aunque el resto de su rostro se encontraba adormilado, al igual que sus torpes manos.

-¡¿Que sucedió?!- una voz penetrante y fría inundo su mente; sintió el sabor de la tierra y la sal de sus lagrimas. No estaba preparada para esto, _cualquier casa menos ellos_. Quiénes ayudaron a los Frey a profanar el cuerpo de su hermano, _su Rey_ , y tiraron el de su madre, desnuda al rió como una burla de los rituales fúnebres de los Tully.

¿Acaso ella era su recompensa? ¿La razón por la cual los Bolton traicionaron a Robb? ¿Por que querían a la hija de un traidor? Lo que para ella, fueron mil preguntas que bombardearon en su mente para los demás, todas aquellas inquietudes tenían la misma respuesta: _sus derechos._ Sansa tenia tres hermanos varones, nunca en su vida creyó que heredaría Invernalia. Recordó a los Tyrell, a su amado William, ellos también la manipularon por eso, porque sabían que Robb tendría una vida corta y después que Theon quemara a sus hermanos menores, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

 _"Todos lo sabían. Todos sabían y nadie me dijo nada. No tengo amigos"_ Las personas que una vez había amado, ahora estaban a tres metros bajo tierra. Su amado Rey Joffrey la obligo a mirar la cabeza de su padre en una pica y luego la torturo y la humillo frente a toda la corte por mera diversión. Los caballeros que habían prometido proteger a los débiles, niños y mujeres no dudaron en pegarle. Los monstruos vencían las batallas y se cargaban de poder mediante el miedo.

El Perro se lo había dicho incontables veces **"el mundo esta construidos por asesinos"** pero ella ya había decidido taparse los oídos para poder negar la realidad, una vez mas. Que tonta fue. Como se arrempentia no haber escapado con el, tuvo miedo de arriesgarse y ahora cumpliría un destino peor.

-El caballo se volvió loco y la chica se cayo- le explico un caballero con cierta indiferencia.

-¿Y por que no la ayudaron?- pregunto furioso Lord Bolton- Ramsay, muévete y ayudala a levantarse.

-¿Por que deberíamos hacerlo? Ya es de su responsabilidad, nosotros no pintamos nada aquí.

Unas enormes y frías manos acariciaron su cabello y luego sujetaron su mentón, obligandola a crear un contacto visual con el tal Ramsay.

-¿Estas herida?- su voz era ronca y sigilosa, como la de un amante, detalle que provoco escalofríos a la doncella. Esta había tratado de quitarse la suciedad con el dorso de su mano pero al observar esos extraños ojos, la sangre se heló al igual que las esferas oculares sin color.

Se podría decir que Sandor Clegane era feo (sacando de lado, la quemadura en su rostro) pero Sansa había conocido la belleza detrás de su ceño fruncido; belleza casi inexistente de un niño que conoció el dolor muy pronto.

Pero... enseguida se dio cuenta que Ramsay no es como el Perro. De labios grandes y carnosos, nariz ancha y pelo largo y seco. Piel rosada, llena de manchas, huesos grandes y espalda encorvada. Lo primero que llamaban su atención eran sus ojos: pequeños y juntos, increíblemente pálidos como la nieve o el hielo sucio. Llenos de picardia, a pesar de la falsa exprecion preocupada.

Sansa conocía bien esos ojos. De pequeña, solía esconderse detrás de Robb cada vez que Roose Bolton visitaba a su padre; ese hombre siempre le traía escalofríos y lo comparaba con los Hijos de la Muerte, aquellos seres grotescos al que retiraban el calor en los humanos para avisarles que su Padre se acercaba. Una vez Ned Stark regaño a la Vieja Tata, por difamar mentiras sobre los niños pero por mas, que la anciana la explicara la verdad, el temor no la abandonaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el matrimonio seria con la casa Bolton, supuso que seria con Roose, debido a que su único hijo, Domeric había muerto hace años por una extraña indigestión. Pero al estudiar con atención a Ramsay, se pregunto de nuevo, quien seria su esposo.

-Permite ayudarle, Lady Sansa- sujeto su mano y la apretó, como señal que no quería sorpresas. Sin descaro, rodeo el otro brazo sobre su cintura y la levanta como una pluma, ciertamente había adelgazado mucho desde la muerte de su Padre.

-Nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestro deber- suspiro cansado un soldado Lannisters, al ver el par de tórtolos- la chica es tuya, Bolton.

Dicho esto, este junto con sus hermanos de juramento dieron media vuelta y se marcharon

-Lady Sansa- el Señor de Fuerte Terror llamo a su futura nuera... 'Hija' para ser mas cariñoso- Lamento mucho que allá viajado con esos salvajes, quería mandar hombres míos pero los Lannisters insistieron- sonrió como si aquello tranquilizaría a la chica- Veo que ya conoce a mi hijo, Ramsay Bolton.

 _"¿Hijo?"_ No recordaba que este tuviera mas de uno, si le decía hermano perdido o "el primo segundo del cuñado de mi tía abuela" era otra historia. Pero solamente había una explicación lógica: _Un Nieve legalizado y reconocido._

Su día cada vez, se ponía peor ¿Acaso pretendían casarla con un bastardo? Para eso se escabulle al Muro y se une a su medio hermano, Jon. Prefería mil veces, él gobernando Invernalia y no esos torturadores.

Por otro lado, Ramsay parecía disfrutar el contacto físico con la pelirroja. Se lamió los labios, ansioso de pintar moretones rojos sobre esa delicada piel. La chica es mucho mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba, siempre había fantaseado con tener una doncella de Alta Cuna solo para el, y la mejor parte es que no necesitaba violarla debido a que esta obligada a abrirle las piernas.

-Mi Señora- con cuidado, beso una mano sin quitar de vista, esos quebradizos ojos azules- espero que los dioses bendigan a nuestros hijos de la misma manera que lo hicieron contigo.

Sansa tardo en entender que se trataba de su apariencia. Vagamente recordó, los consejos de Margeary: **"Embruja, pícale la curiosidad pero no hieras su orgullo; a los hombres no le gustan eso"**. Trato de sonreír como había ensayado noches anteriores frente a un espejo.

-Mi señor- aun con un ligero temblor en sus piernas, pudo realizar una reverencia y librarse de los posesivos brazos- Prometo darle muchos niños fuertes y un largo y duradero matrimonio.

 _"Si no consigo liberarme antes"_

-Así sera...-prometió Ramsay- y muy pronto.


End file.
